


Supernatural Animations

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Episode Related, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural animations: 7.9 "How To Win Friends And Influence Monsters"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Animations

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few Supernatural animations, var. size. More or less just from one scene. Because, Dean + stoned = priceless ;D
> 
> Done with Corel`s PaintShopPro9 & AnimationShop3

[SIZE 450x253 ... CLICK](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/Ani%20OWN/SPN/79%20HTMFAIM/Ani79Sam450noteasy.gif)

Dean + sandwich love = L.O.V.E

stoned!Dean = **E.P.I.C. L.O.V.E.**

[SIZE 450x253 ... CLICK](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/Ani%20OWN/SPN/79%20HTMFAIM/Ani79Dean450chilledout.gif)

[SIZE 450x253 ... CLICK](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/Ani%20OWN/SPN/79%20HTMFAIM/Ani79Dean450dontcare.gif)

[SIZE 450x253 ... CLICK](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/Ani%20OWN/SPN/79%20HTMFAIM/Ani79Dean450sandwich.gif)


End file.
